This invention relates to an apparatus for programmed display of advertising matter such as placards, posters and the like.
The apparatus belongs to the type usually called advertisement display pillar and which is relatively large and heavy. In a typical case the apparatus has the dimensions 3.5.times.2.5.times.0.7 for width, height and depth and has a weight of up to some metric tons. It is primarily intended for erection out of doors on some suitable foundation so that it is readily seen. In some cases it is even possible to mount such apparatuses on the outer walls of buildings, but these must then as a rule be prepared or reinforced for such mounting.
A known apparatus of the type indicated for programmed display of advertising matter and the like has several parallel plates which can be turned at fixed intervals through half a turn at a time in order to permit displaying two complete posters on its two sides.
A variant of said prior art apparatus comprises several parallel bars of triangular cross-section which are likewise rotatable at fixed intervals through a third of a turn at a time in order to permit displaying three complete posters on its three sides.
Thus these two devices are heavily restricted with regard to the number of displayable posters, which is greatly disadvantageous compared with for instance other advertising media.